This miniature rose plant originated as a seedling of a hybrid produced by me at my nursery at Watsonville, Calif., as a result of my crossing the variety `Scarlet Sunblaze` with pollen of a unnamed seedling selected from rose plants maintained at my nursery for breeding purposes. The present seedling was selected for propagation because of its profuse production of relatively large blooms on a plant of ideal size for pot plant culture. Propagation of this selected seedling was done by me at Watsonville by means of cuttings and successive generations of this plant, all retaining the distinctive characteristics of the original seedling have demonstrated that the novel characteristics hold true and appeared to be firmly fixed.